


My heart wants to keep seeing you

by Goldfish64, imaloser74



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: 50's AU, Fluff, M/M, Smut, You Have Been Warned, eventually there's much smut, gay adventures honestly, its amazing, jooheon has no love interest but hes a muffin in this, jooheon is the coolest in this i swear, kihyun and I.m r sin children, kihyun has an adorable sister, same for hyungwon and wonho, shownu and minhyuk r too sweet, shownu has a bisexual mom, shownu has a gay ass basement, some angst but what did you expect
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-08-27 10:55:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8399020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldfish64/pseuds/Goldfish64, https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaloser74/pseuds/imaloser74
Summary: 1950's greasers meet their match.aka boys in love have gay adventures.*Hiatus*





	1. Intro

June 1st, 1952, 50th street, Marina bay at the Robin’s Malt Shop is where Hyunwoo fell in love for the first and last time.  
Hyunwoo, Hoseok and Kihyun walked in at 3:15 on the first Friday after school ended. It was sunny, and most if not all of the teenagers were in town that day. All three boys dressed in edgy clothing in contrast to their surroundings. As soon as they stepped in the building people started to mumble varying in both positive and negative tones. Hyunwoo suddenly stopped in his tracks, holding back Kihyun, and Hoseok. They both looked at him in confusion.  
“Do you see them over there? Cause I see them.” Hyunwoo said, nodding his head at the bar.  
Hoseok and Kihyun look over to where Hyunwoo is looking and their eyes widen. Hyunwoo quickly dragged the two boys into a booth out of the vision of onlookers and continued staring.  
“Okay, okay if anyone's gettin’ the blonde. Its me.” Hyunwoo sighed.  
The other two boys were a bit too preoccupied. Still staring at the three beautiful boys sitting at the malt bar.  
“Ya, ya but do you see the eyes on that one?” Kihyun smiled as he over dramatically fell back in his seat. “He’s a doll.”  
“What do you think Hoseok?” Hyunwoo asked, turning to face his friend. “Hey snap out of it.”  
“What? Oh sorry. Yeah.” Hoseok blushed as he looked back to his friends.  
“The one with dirty blonde hair is a stunner.”  
As the boys continued swooning over the alluring strangers, the soda jerk behind the bar noticed their excitement.  
Leaning on the bar, he nudged Minhyuk to get his attention. Changkyun, Hyungwon and Minhyuk stopped talking and looked up at their friend.  
“I think you’ve got admirers.” Jooheon said, pointing discreetly behind them.  
All three boys turn to catch the other three greasers looking away flustered. They turned back in their seats to face the brown haired boy.  
“See? What’d I tell you?” He said smugly, walking away to help other customers.  
“Shove it up your ass buss boy!” Hyungwon remarked sarcastically.  
At the other table, Hoseok whipped around to face his friends. “I love him already.” He said bluntly, and a bit too loudly for that matter.  
Hyungwon quickly snapped his head back to face the source of the remark. When their eyes met Hyungwon blushed and rotated his seat back into its original position facing the bar.  
Seeing Hyungwon blush gave Hoseok enough confidence to lug his friends up and talk to the three boys.  
“Hey baby.” Hoseok said, eyes only on Hyungwon. Hyungwon’s eyes went huge.  
Hyunwoo covered Hoseok’s mouth, and quickly intervened, “What he means to say is, we noticed you guys, and wanted to to know if you'd like to take a ride?” Hyunwoo offered. Pointing to the car outside the building.  
“I think we’ve seen you around before. Minhyuk is it?” Kihyun inquired.  
Minhyuk was just staring at Hyunwoo dreamily, and replied with a weak, “mhm.”  
Changkyun was tired of everyone's shit, and finally spoke up. “Yeah, let’s go.” 

 

♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ 

 

Kihyun had driven them all to an unpopular sightseeing location up on a mountain overlooking the town. They had all gotten out of the car to sit near the edge of the drop off but Changkyun had held Kihyun back. Kihyun looked at him quizzically, but didn't object. They then sat on the hood of his car, watching the other boys get along.  
“Minhyuk looks so much happier, not that he wasn’t happy before but I think Hyunwoo brightened his day a lot.” Changkyun started.  
“Yeah, they all look really happy right now.” Kihyun replied, smiling.  
Changkyun turned his attention away from the four boys in front of them and gazed at Kihyun.  
“How about you? Are you happy?”  
Kihyun turned to him, “Yeah I’m alright, it’s been a bit rocky but that’s life.”  
Eventually they turned back to look at the scenery. Hyungwon was laughing at something stupid Hoseok had done and Hyunwoo was smiling softly at Minhyuk who was slowly inching closer to him.  
Kihyun sighed.  
“You know, I could make you happy... If you wanted.”  
Kihyun turned to look at Changkyun’s nervous face with his own smiling one.  
“I’d like that.”  
Changkyun quickly looked back to their friends to make sure they were still preoccupied, when he saw that they were he turned back to Kihyun and nodded towards the car.  
Kihyun raised an eyebrow and smirked, taking Changkyun’s hand and pulling him off the car. He took a glance at the others one more time before he opened the door and laid Changkyun down in the back seat. He closed the door behind him and was immediately dragged down to the other boy’s level. Kihyun slotted himself in between Changkyun’s legs and put both hands on either side of his head. Changkyun bit his lip and met Kihyun’s gaze slowly. His breath caught in his throat as Kihyun leaned down and met their lips.

 

The kiss was new. Careful, but there was a sense of curiosity lingering. Eventually Kihyun pulled away slowly.

 

“God I could get used to that.” Changkyun sighed.  
“You better.” Kihyun said, meeting the other boys lips yet again.

 

♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ 

 

The four boys sat on the edge of the cliff, looking down on their small town. Minhyuk had his head on Hyunwoo’s shoulder while they made small talk. Next to them, Hyungwon put his hand on Hoseok’s. Hoseok blushed profusely. Seeing him look flustered for the first time made Hyungwon’s heart flutter. Hyunwoo looked pretty dazed himself.  
Minhyuk suddenly picked his head up off of Hyunwoo’s shoulder and looked around, confused.  
“Wait... Where’d Kihyun and Changkyun go?”  
Hyunwoo and Hoseok shared a knowing look with no need to respond; they knew where Kihyun was, and what he was doing.  
Minhyuk looked at them innocently, quite oblivious to the situation at hand.  
“I’ll go look in the car for them.”  
He stood up before the two boys had time to warn him.  
The three boys turned their heads to face the car, trying not to laugh as Minhyuk made his way over to the unknown situation happening in the car.  
Minhyuk, not hearing the moaning, opened the backseat door and was greeted by the lovely sight of Changkyun pinning Kihyun down and leaving love bites all over his neck. Minhyuk quickly jumped back with a yelp and squeaked out an apology. He covered his eyes and attempted to hide his embarrassment. While Hyungwon and Hosoek died of laughter, Hyunwoo strode over to where Minhyuk was standing. He wrapped his arm around Minhyuk’s shoulders and walked him back to where the other boys were sat. The entire time Hyunwoo forced himself to bite back his giggling.


	2. "I hope you burn in the fiery pits of -mpf"

“Ah Hyunwoo... not too high, people will see.” Minhyuk all but moaned out, pushing his boyfriend away from his neck. Shirts had long been discarded. They’d been seriously dating for about a month now, and were now sat cuddled up alone in Hyunwoo’s house. More specifically the fort they made in the corner of his basement.  
Hyunwoo looked up at him innocently and checked his neck for love bites.  
“Don’t worry, they’re only on your chest.”  
Minhyuk laughed and looked down to see his new marks.  
“Jesus christ Hyunwoo.” He said blushing. “I don’t think I’ll be able to swim for another two months now thanks to you.”  
Hyunwoo dipped back down. Now purposefully sucking on Minhyuk’s neck, making him let out a soft moan.  
“I guess one mark there would be okay.” Minhyuk hummed happily.  
Hyunwoo’s chest was pressed up against Minhyuk’s. Skin against skin. They both felt safe. Secluded from the world.  
And as caring as they were being, it was getting more passionate.  
Hyunwoo gently laid Minhyuk down against the pillows and lowered himself between his legs while they kissed. Minhyuk let Hyunwoo take control of the kiss and wrapped a leg around Hyunwoo’s own. Minhyuk started to moan softly and wrapped his arms around the other boy’s neck.  
Hyunwoo let his hands travel down his boyfriend’s sides and stopped before they reached any lower. With one hand under Minhyuk’s shirt he slipped the other down to the front of his pants.  
He looked up at Minhyuk for permission and saw his face twisted in nervousness and curiosity.  
“We don’t have to go any further if you feel uncomfortable.” Hyunwoo said sweetly, moving his hand back to Minhyuk’s waist.  
Minhyuk smiled shyly and hid his face in Hyunwoo’s chest. “Can we just keep kissing? If that’s ok?”  
Hyunwoo tilted Minhyuk's chin up to meet his gaze. “Of course that’s ok baby.” He replied.  
Minhyuk’s face lit up as much as a child’s during the holidays and pulled Hyunwoo down for more kisses. 

 

♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ 

 

After a while Minhyuk grew sleepy. Moans became almost silent and both of them were covered in love bites. Hyunwoo decided tea would be a nice thing to follow up with so he picked up the smaller boy who instinctively wrapped his legs around his torso. Minhyuk nuzzled his face into Hyunwoo’s neck, as they walked upstairs.  
When Hyunwoo opened the kitchen door with his free hand he didn’t anticipate Jooheon, with a mouthful of sandwich, to be standing in his kitchen.  
“Hi.”Jooheon mumbled out, face full of food.  
Hyunwoo,who was still holding his boyfriend, automatically wrapped an arm around Minhyuk’s back, protectively holding his head closer to his shoulder.  
“Uh...hi? What are you doing in my house?”  
“The rest of the guys and I came over, we thought you weren’t home.” Jooheon said, nervously scratching the back of his neck. “We wanted to hang so we waited… Although the others aren’t really waiting…”  
“Annnddd what does that imply exactly?” Hyunwoo inquired as he gently set Minhyuk down so that he was standing too. Still keeping the shorter boy close to him.  
“Uhhhhh… Nothing, why does Minhyuk have so many love bites?” Jooheon retaliated.  
“That’s not what we are talking about right now!”  
“Okay, okay, fine. Hoseok, and Hyungwon are in the loft cuddling.”  
“Alright that's okay, but where are Kihyun and Changkyun?”  
“They said that they were going to your bedroom.”  
“They what!?”  
Hyunwoo quickly walked to his bedroom. Before he even got into the room he heard questionable noises. He opened the door to find Kihyun and Changkyun on the bed. They were both on their knees, Kihyun behind Changkyun, hand in his hair, holding his head back. Changkyun’s shirt was unbuttoned and Kihyun’s other hand was trailing down the exposed skin. Hyunwoo took this scene in for a minute before he looked up to meet Kihyun’s gaze. Kihyun smirked at him and licked at Changkyun’s neck.  
“Really? In my bedroom? You do know that there is a guest room ten feet behind me right?” An exasperated Hyunwoo questioned.  
“The bed is more comfortable in here.” Kihyun retaliated. He then bit down on Changkyun’s neck, which drew out a yelp.  
“God… Just don’t make a mess. Please.”  
Kihyun winked, “No promises.” He then averted all his attention back to his boyfriend again.  
Hyunwoo left the room as soon as he could and made sure to close the door. Hyunwoo proceeded to walk to the loft, where this time he thankfully saw something much more innocent. Hyungwon was asleep on top of Hoseok, his head laying on his chest. Hoseok’s eyes were closed, but Hyunwoo could tell he was awake as he could see the methodical motions of Hoseok’s hands moving through Hyungwon's hair, gently massaging his head. Hyunwoo thought it would be best not to ruin that moment for them, so he decided to walk back to the kitchen.  
When he got back, Jooheon was in the midst of piling food onto multiple plates. He shoved the rest of his sandwich into his mouth, waved and left to the living room. Hyunwoo sighed with an exasperated smile on his face as he turned to look at minhyuk. Minhyuk walked over to him smooshing his face into Hyunwoo’s chest. The taller boy wrapped his arms around him, kissing to top of his head.  
“Sorry about that. We were kind of having a moment there for a bit.” Hyunwoo chuckled.  
“It's fine! I promise.” Minhyuk said smiling up at his boyfriend.  
There were a few moments of silence until Hyunwoo got an idea.  
“How about that tea I promised you.”  
He could feel minhyuk's mood instantly lighten as he picked him up and set him on the counter. Minhyuk pulled him in for a soft kiss before Hyunwoo pulled away to start boiling the water.

♡ ♡ ♡ ♡

 

Hyunwoo and Minhyuk made their way down to the basement, still holding their tea mugs; both drinks were still full yet lukewarm. They would've drank them right away while the drinks were still hot, but they got...distracted to say the least. So the two boys were now cuddled up on the couch, sipping their slightly less satisfying but still delicious drinks. After they finished Hyunwoo put both mugs down on the coffee table. Cuddling was nice but Minhyuk needed more contact as Hyunwoo felt Minhyuk biting his neck. He wanted Minhyuk to have the physical contact he needed but damn did he not want another mark on his neck right now. He knew exactly what to do though.  
Minhyuk squealed happily at the feeling of Hyunwoo’s lips suddenly pressed to his. The movements of the kiss were extensive. It was anything but still, or quiet for that matter. Everything seemed to be perfect until they heard a shocked,“Holy shit.” come from the lounge chair.  
They quickly pulled apart and turned towards the voice.  
“Jooheon? Where are you?”  
Jooheon quickly poked his head out from a pile of blankets that they didn't anticipate to be sentient.  
Both of their faces were beet red, but before they could even really process what happened they heard loud shouts coming from upstairs.  
Shortly afterwards Hoseok and a very sleepy Hyungwon walked down stairs. Both boys sulked over to the corner of the room. They slid down the wall and and practically threw themselves at each other. Hyungwon obviously eager to fall asleep again, and Hoseok obviously eager to have his boyfriend cuddled up in his arms. Hoseok immediately started to pet his boyfriend's hair, knowing that it made Hyungwon feel safe when he did.  
“Why is everyone down here all of a sudden?” Minhyuk asked, kind of pissed off that he and Hyunwoo couldn't kiss more.  
Hyungwon and Hoseok looked at each other with scared expressions.  
“Well… I don't know if anyone knows but Kihyun and Changkyun are-” Hoseok started.  
“Oh we know, please don't tell me what they are doing.” Hyunwoo intervened.  
“Ah good, ok. Yeah, they got a bit loud.. is all.” Hoseok finished.  
“Did we explain enough?” Hyungwon asked sleepily.  
“Yes.” Hyunwoo replied.  
“Good. Then sshhhh.”  
Hyungwon said in a slightly aggravated tone, before flopping his head back onto Hoseok’s chest. Nuzzling his face loudly into him. Just to get the point across that he was going to sleep.

 

♡ ♡ ♡ ♡

 

Jooheon woke up to kihyun and changkyun walking down the stairs holding hands, giggling.  
Both of them with a very apparent state of “bed head.”  
They scanned the basement for a place to sleep but nothing came to mind, since they didn't want to sleep on the floor like Hoseok and Hyungwon.  
Changkyun walked over to the couch and shook Hyunwoo awake.  
“Where can we sleep? Also do you want me to wake everyone up so they can move somewhere more comfortable?”  
Hyunwoo blinked awake and processed Changkyun’s question slowly.  
At that moment Minhyuk rose from his sleep and gave Chankyun the scariest look he has ever received in his life.  
“Did you just wake him up?” Minhyuk asked sleepily.  
“Um..yes?”  
“I hope you burn in the fiery pits of-mpf” Minhyuk attempted to say as Hyunwoo covered his mouth with his hand.  
Kihyun rushed over and pulled Changkyun back towards him.  
“Sorry about him,” Hyunwoo apologized still confused about the situation. “He gets protective when people try to wake me up. But yeah you can sleep in the fort.” He mumbled as he lazily tried to point to the fort in the corner of the room.  
“Alright thanks.” Kihyun whispered, since Minhyuk was drifting off to sleep again.  
Kihyun picked up Changkyun and brought him over to the pillow fort. Changkyun lied down and snuggled into a pillow he found.  
“The pillow but not me?” Kihyun asked annoyed.  
“No, you're just taking too long so the pillow is substituting.”  
At that Kihyun immediately laid down next to the younger boy. He wrapped his arm around his side, and hugged him tight. Changkyun happily let their bodies get as close as they could get them. Kihyun kissed the back of his neck. Both of them always got very sweet and affectionate after sex, so they savored this time together. Kihyun fell asleep first and Changkyun was right behind as they both dozed off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween :P  
> Hope you liked this chapter, We're so excited to upload more. :)


	3. Work

In the morning Minhyuk woke up to Hyunwoo slowly untangling himself from the smaller boy. Minhyuk tended to be very clingy in the morning and he was not about to let his boyfriend just walk away, so he did the only thing rational… He flung himself off the couch and clung to onto Hyunwoo’s leg.  
Hyunwoo was beyond startled.  
“Babe I'll come right back I promise. I just have to go see how messed up my room is. I'm sure Changkyun and Kihyun made an interesting aftermath scene considering how long their session was in there.”  
“No! I need you to keep holding me.” Minhyuk whined.  
“Alright fine, then you'll just have to come with me.” Hyunwoo leaned down and scooped Minhyuk up into his arms. Minhyuk in response, held Hyunwoo as tightly as he could, wrapping his arms around his shoulders, and his legs around his torso. All while burying his face into Hyunwoo’s neck. Hyunwoo gently kissed Minhyuk on the shoulder before he walked them up the stairs.  
They made their way through the house and stopped in front of Hyunwoo’s door. Hyunwoo put Minhyuk down on the ground and prepared himself before he entered the room. The sight that greeted him wasn’t as bad as he thought it would be. The bed was unmade but other than that there was no evidence from the night before. Hyunwoo sighed in relief and made a note in his head to thank Kihyun and Changkyun later. Hyunwoo heard a small mumbling sound coming from Minhyuk, whose face was currently buried in his knees. He couldn't hear most of it, but could pick out a few words. Of those were, “attention”, “dumb”, and “tired.”  
Hyunwoo got the message and left his room to join the blonde again, who was currently curled up on the floor. Hyunwoo knelt down to Minhyuk’s level and addressed him, “Baby I’ve got to go to work soon, are you gonna be alright without me?” He laughed as he pulled Minhyuk to his feet.  
“Can I come with you? I don’t want to be alone today. Kihyun and Changkyun are going out somewhere, Jooheon has work and Hyungwon and Hoseok are going to stay here and be sickenly cute.” Minhyuk stated.  
Hyunwoo couldn't even think about denying Minhyuk’s puppy dog eyes.  
“Of course you can doll. Go get dressed and we can ride over.”  
Minhyuk grinned, pecked Hyunwoo on the cheek and walked off to go get ready.

♡ ♡ ♡ ♡

 

Minhyuk never knew why, but he always felt safer when Hyunwoo was touching him in some way. Whether that be his hand in Minhyuk's, his arm around his shoulder or waist, or just simply playing with his hair; Minhyuk just instantly felt comfort. Sadly though it wasn't safe for them to do that most of the time. When Minhyuk sat behind Hyunwoo on his motorcycle, all he wanted to do was wrap his arms around his boyfriend’s waist and rest his head on his shoulders. It made his heart break a bit that he couldn’t. Hyunwoo noticed the sudden drop in his mood and immediately turned to Minhyuk.  
"What's wrong baby? Are you okay?" Hyunwoo said worriedly, reaching out a hand to pet his hair.  
"I'm fine. I'm just being a massive child it's nothing."  
"It doesn't look like nothing."  
"Really I'm fine. I just... I don't know. I want to hold you... As ridiculous as that sounds."  
Hyunwoo was a tiny bit surprised by the comment.  
"I would love that, but baby it's not safe for us.” Hyunwoo stated with as much sympathy as he could muster. Minhyuk's frown furthered.  
“But my work is fairly secluded and we can be together there as much as you'd like.” Hyunwoo added, as he tried to cheer Minhyuk up.  
“Alright, I’m sorry.” Minhyuk replied.  
“Don’t be sorry, it’s really ok.”  
Hyunwoo turned his head back enough to give Minhyuk a meaningful kiss on the forehead before starting the engine.  
“You still have to hold onto the seat though. You'll fall off otherwise and I've grown quite fond of you so..”  
Minhyuk laughed and held on to the bike as they drove off. 

 

♡ ♡ ♡ ♡

 

Hyunwoo parked in the lot behind the garage. He and Minhyuk entered the shop through the back door and were immediately greeted by Hyunwoo’s mother who was at the other side of the shop. She wiped her greasy hands on a the towel hanging from her belt and walked over to them happily.  
“Hello.” She said and extended her hand to shake, “I’m Kyung, Hyunwoo’s mother. I’m guessing you are Minhyuk?”  
Minhyuk returned the handshake and smiled nervously. “Yeah, it’s so nice to finally meet you.”  
“Oh it’s wonderful to meet you too, I’ve heard so much about you from Hyunwoo.”  
Minhyuk smiled and tried to stop from blushing too much.  
“I should probably get started, so you can come with me.” Hyunwoo stated.  
“Okay.”  
Hyunwoo turned to his mother.  
“I should still be working on that bike that came in last week right?”  
“Yes that would be great thank you.”  
Kyung said while ruffling his hair.  
Hyunwoo lead Minhyuk to a room with a few bikes scattered around, but one in particular looked like the main focus. There were lots of tools laid down next to it as well as a few rags.  
“I'm going to get to work but you-”  
He picked Minhyuk up making him give a yelp in surprise.  
“Can sit up here.” Hyunwoo said after he had set Minhyuk down on a work table.  
He then turned towards the bike and rolled up his sleeves, getting to work.  
After about an hour, Hyunwoo had taken his shirt off, which just left him in a thin undershirt. Minhyuk was watching him work silently, a bit bored before but the second Hyunwoo’s shirt was off his boredom subsided. Minhyuk slid off the table and picked up a cup to get Hyunwoo some water. He walked over to the sink at the other end of the small room and filled the glass. He turned back around and brought the drink to his boyfriend, who hadn’t noticed that Minhyuk had moved due to his concentration on the bike.  
“Hey, I got you some water.” Minhyuk chirped. Hyunwoo stood up and gladly accepted the glass.  
“Thanks baby.” Hyunwoo said gratefully before gulping down the water.  
“Hyunwoo are you sure we can be this open here?”  
“Positive.” Hyunwoo chuckled while bringing a hand up to stroke Minhyuk's hair. Minhyuk leaned into the touch and hummed happily. He stepped forward, wrapped his arms around Hyunwoo’s waist and let his fingers explore the expanse of skin. Hyunwoo kissed Minhyuk’s neck softly.  
“Baby you can relax you know?” Hyunwoo explained.  
“I know… It's just a bit foreign to be… You know… Affectionate when we're not in your house.”  
“Just-”  
“-breathe.”  
Hyunwoo kissed Minhyuk after every word.  
Minhyuk smiled.  
A knock from the doorway snapped them out of their moment. Minhyuk jumped back from Hyunwoo startled, an avalanche of slurs going through his head. He thought that they had been caught by another employee until he realized that is was just Kyung. He breathed a sigh of relief and fell to the floor with his hands covering his face. Hyunwoo had explained to him early on that his mom was very supportive considering that she was bisexual herself. That didn’t mean he wasn’t extremely embarrassed though.  
Kyung walked into the room, closed the door and sat next to Minhyuk.  
“You know I don't mind right?” Kyung chuckled.  
“I know but you still startled us.” Minhyuk giggled in return.  
“Minhyuk honey you're fine.” Kyung said as she patted his knee.  
“Hyunwoo however needs to get back to his damn work.” She smirked.  
Kyung got up and walked back to the door.  
“But just so you know I wouldn't recommend making out in the main workshop… the sun room however…” Kyung winked before leaving.  
Hyunwoo laughed at his mom before starting to turn back to his work. Before he could though, Minhyuk stood up, reached his hands out and grabbed at the air.  
“What are you doing?”  
“I'm too short help me up.”  
“You're an inch shorter than me.”  
“Please?”  
Hyunwoo sighed before he walked over and lifted the boy of the ground. He made sure to pepper his face and neck in kisses before he set him down on the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was a bit late, Halloween weekend was busy.  
> These next chapters will be everyone's day. I hope you are enjoying it so far. :)


	4. Nicknames and bubble baths

Hyungwon groaned and opened his eyes. It took him a few minutes to wake up fully, and then come to terms with the fact that they had slept on the floor the entire night.  
He was lying in between his Hoseok’s legs with his arms wrapped loosely around his neck. The other boys were nowhere to be seen. Hyungwon sat up and turned to face his sleeping boyfriend. He shook Hoseok awake softly and leaned in close to him. Hoseok so eyes fluttered open.  
“Is your neck alright? You slept the whole night against the wall.” Hyungwon asked when Hoseok was awake and paying attention to him.  
“Yeah I’m fine, you worry about me too much.” Hoseok laughed and stretched. Once he put his arms down he pecked Hyungwon on the lips and ruffled his hair. Hyungwon smiled sweetly and pulled Hoseok back for another kiss, this time open mouth.  
They both quickly pulled back and made faces.  
“Eww, morning breath.”  
“Let's go brush our teeth, and then we can make out.” Hoseok laughed as he pushed his boyfriend off of his lap.

 

After both boys got to the bathroom and finished brushing their teeth, Hoseok reached to wrap his arms around Hyungwon’s neck. When he suddenly felt a pain in his shoulder and Hyungwon noticed right away.  
“I told you that you would hurt yourself.” Hyungwon scolded.  
“You were sleeping. I didn't want to wake you up.”  
“Stop trying to be sweet, and take off your clothes.”  
Hoseok’s face went bright red as he uttered out a slight “w-what?”  
“I'm going to run you a bath nosebleed.”  
“Nice nickname.”  
“Strip.”  
Hoseok laughed but took off his clothes anyway. They had never gone all the way but they were comfortable enough with each other that they could do this. Once hoseok had gotten in the bath Hyungwon decided it was best to stay. He sat on the edge of the tub and started gently massaging Hoseok’s shoulders. They stayed like that for awhile until Hoseok wanted more.  
“Just...get in the bath with me.”  
Hyungwon sat there a bit dumbfounded.  
“You heard me right?”  
“Yes, I heard you.”  
“Okay so yes or no?”  
“...yes.”  
Hyungwon stood up and took off his shirt, automatically feeling self conscious. Blushing, he proceeded to take off the rest of his clothes. He wanted to cover up, but Hoseok stared at him with a soft smile.  
“Wow.” Hoseok whispered out in awe. The beauty of his boyfriend left him hazy.  
It then hit Hyungwon that Hoseok has never seen him fully naked before. Somehow he got even redder and moved Hoseok forward so he could get in the tub behind him. Once he was settled, Hoseok leaned back against him and Hyungwon wrapped his arms around his waist.  
“You're soft.” Hoseok hummed as he pressed back further into Hyungwon, making him chuckle.  
Both boys sat in silence, each content in each other's presence. Hyungwon made sure to kiss the back of his head every few minutes.  
After a while Hyungwon spoke up.  
“God… We'd be dead if people knew about us…” he mused.  
Hoseok sighed at his boyfriend’s comment, a new feeling of uncertainty waving over him.  
“...But you know what? We’re safe here…” Hyungwon said in a dreamy tone. Having a safe space was more than any of them could've ever asked for, so they all took advantage of the situation as much as they could.  
Hoseok took one of Hyungwon's hands from his waist and brought it up to his lips as he kissed Hyungwon's knuckles gently.  
Hyungwon reciprocated by planting kisses all over Hoseok’s shoulders. Deciding on the nape of his neck to leave a mark, Hyungwon started sucking gently at the boy's pale skin. Hoseok playfully swatted him away and turned around in the bath to face Hyungwon. They sat for a minute and took in each other’s appearance. Hyungwon leaned forward and pulled Hoseok into a kiss by the back of his neck. Hoseok sighed into the kiss, bringing his own hands up to hold onto Hyungwon’s shoulders.  
As the kiss progressed, Hyungwon moved as close as he could get to Hoseok, with the limited space the bathtub allowed them. He pulled back and laughed, “We should probably get out, it’s getting cold.”  
Hoseok pouted but pulled away from Hyungwon and got out of the tub, Hyungwon following him and draining the bath. Hoseok picked up two towels hanging on the door and wrapped himself and Hyungwon in them. Laughing, they both dried off and got dressed.  
Once Hyungwon had pulled his shirt over his head Hoseok grabbed his hand and ran to the guest bedroom. He pushed Hyungwon on the bed and climbed on him. Hyungwon giggled and cupped Hoseok’s face, kissing him.  
Hoseok’s expression got serious and leaning their foreheads together, he took a deep breath.  
“I love you…” Hoseok spoke nervously.  
Hyungwon’s breath caught in his throat as he looked up at his lover. He blushed and bit his lip as Hoseok looked anywhere but Hyungwon.  
“I love you too.” He replied, smiling.  
Hoseok quickly looked back at Hyungwon in disbelief.  
“You do?”  
“Of course I do.” Hyungwon said, surprised.  
“Well that’s good.” Hoseok laughed.  
“Shhh. Just kiss me.” Hyungwon replied, bringing Hoseok down for another kiss.  
Hoseok moved Hyungwon’s legs apart and placed himself in between them. Hyungwon, who gladly let Hoseok take the lead, rested his hands on Hoseok’s sides.  
The kiss, that started off slow, quickly grew in intensity. Hoseok brought his hands to the hem of Hyungwon’s shirt, slowly trailing his hands up and tracing the outline of Hyungwon’s abs. He gasped at the sudden contact and rolled his hips up experimentally, causing Hoseok to moan.  
Breaking the kiss and pulling back, Hoseok took off Hyungwon’s shirt. He moved to straddle Hyungwon and leaned down to lick from his chest to his neck. He gave Hyungwon a series of kisses on his neck before he raised his head to look at him.  
“Have you done this before?”  
Hyungwon looked bashful and shook his head slowly. “No but I want to… with you.” He spoke up.  
“Are you sure Babe? Because we don’t have to if-”  
“I want to, I swear.” Hyungwon interjected with a smile.  
Hoseok who was apprehensive before, now grinned and kissed Hyungwon happily.  
“Okay.. where do you think Hyunwoo keeps his… sex… things?” Hoseok asked, drawing out a laugh from Hyungwon.  
“Check the drawer maybe? If not we could look in his room or the bathroom.”  
Hoseok nodded and leaned over to open the drawer to the bedside table.  
“Hey what do you know,” Hoseok exclaimed, pulling out a condom and a jar of K-Y Jelly. “he’s prepared.”  
Hyungwon hid his face in his hands. “I can’t believe you said that.” He mumbled out.  
“Whatever, you still love me.” Hoseok replied, placing the items on the table and closing the drawer.  
“That may be true but it doesn’t mean that you don’t embarrass me.”  
Hoseok scoffed and pulled of his shirt, throwing it to the floor while Hyungwon looked at his boyfriend’s newly exposed figure. Hoseok obviously noticed and smirked. Leaning down, he locked their lips together once again.  
Hoseok’s hands made their way into Hyungwon’s hair and gently pulled. Hyungwon moaned and slid his hands to Hoseok’s hips.  
Hyungwon sat up and reached out to undo Hoseok’s pants. Once the zipper was down he reached his hand inside and massaged the hard member.  
“These need to come off.” Hyungwon whispered breathlessly against his lips.  
Hoseok moaned and nodded, stepping off Hyungwon so that he could discard the article of clothing. He threw the pants next to the other clothes on the floor and turned his attention back to his boyfriend.  
When he looked back he saw Hyungwon taking off his own pants and underwear. Hoseok, still in his boxers, blushed. Hyungwon looked up after dealing with the annoying garments and pulled Hoseok closer. He tugged Hoseok’s underwear down teasingly and watched as they were also kicked to the floor.  
Hoseok climbed onto Hyungwon’s lap again and started kissing his neck. Hyungwon meanwhile reached over and grabbed the K-Y Jelly and condom, placing them on the bed. Spreading some of the lubricant on his fingers he entered his first finger into Hoseok who gasped and buried his face in Hyungwon’s neck.  
“Are you alright?” He asked with concern.  
Hoseok breathed deeply and lifted his head up. “Yeah I’m fine, it’s just been a while.”  
“Tell me if it’s too much… please.” He added, working another finger in slowly.  
“Will do.” Hoseok choked out, throwing his head back. He gripped Hyungwon’s shoulders tight and panted. Hyungwon started kissing around his collarbones to try to distract Hoseok from the slight pain. As a third finger was added, Hoseok wiggled on Hyungwon’s lap, trying to get comfortable. He whimpered as Hyungwon angled his fingers to hit his prostate.  
Hoseok moaned and ground down, trying to get Hyungwon to hit the spot again.  
“I think we’re ready.” Hoseok said, closing his eyes and letting out small pants.  
Hyungwon stretched Hoseok a bit more before pulling his fingers out completely. He reached over and grabbed the condom, ripping it open. Hoseok laid Hyungwon back, taking the condom from his hands and sliding it down his length.  
Hyungwon watched intently as Hoseok lowered himself onto him and they both moaned out at the new feeling. Hyungwon gripped Hoseok’s hips as he finally entered him completely. Hoseok stayed still, getting used to the feeling before speaking up.  
“Is this good? Are you alright?”  
“I feel like I should be asking you that.” Hyungwon laughed.  
“Me? I mean I’ve got your dick in my ass so never better.”  
Hyungwon slapped Hoseok’s side playfully. “Don’t be so crude.”  
Hoseok grinned and experimentally bounced on Hyungwon’s cock. Hyungwon threw his head back in a silent moan, gripping Hoseok’s hips tight.  
“Yeah I’m definitely alright.”  
Hoseok laughed and leaned in to kiss Hyungwon, moving his hips up and down at slow but steady pace.  
Hyungwon moved his hands down to Hoseok’s ass, kneading the smooth flesh. Moving his legs up to support Hoseok, he thrusted upward to meet Hoseok halfway. Hoseok moaned loudly into Hyungwon’s mouth and his hips stuttered. Hyungwon smirked and angled his thrusts to hit Hoseok’s prostate.  
Hoseok detached his lips from Hyungwon’s and let his head fall onto Hyungwon’s shoulder. He moaned heavily onto Hyungwon’s neck and started leaving sloppy kisses there.  
“Oh god, Hyungwon right there.” He whimpered out.  
Hyungwon complied, biting back another moan. Hoseok sat up and braced himself on Hyungwon’s chest, he started to move faster. He closed his eyes as Hyungwon trailed his hands up from his ass, one settling on Hoseok’s lower back and the other making its way up his chest. Reaching his nipples, Hyungwon rolled one in his fingers and watched as Hoseok whined.  
“You’re so beautiful.” Hyungwon breathed, taking one of Hoseok’s hands and kissing his palm. Hoseok blushed and looked away embarrassed. He leaned back down to kiss Hyungwon again, intertwining their fingers. Pulling back, Hoseok whispered to Hyungwon, panting.  
“You’re so good to me… Why?”  
“I love you, that’s why.” Hyungwon smiled, choking up a little.  
“I love you too.” Hoseok replied, peppering kisses all over his face.  
Hyungwon rubbed Hoseok’s back sweetly but quickly brought his hand to Hoseok’s dick and started pumping slowly.  
Hoseok gasped and trembled under his touch.  
“Hyungwon I’m close.” He moaned out.  
“Me too baby.” Hyungwon responded, thrusting harder into his boyfriend. Hoseok clenched down on him and Hyungwon gasped, no longer being able to hold off his orgasm any longer.  
“Ah- Hoseok. God, I’m gonna-”  
“It’s ok baby, come on.” Hoseok praised him. “You’re doing so well.”  
Hyungwon moaned, his hips stuttering as he came into the condom. He continued to stroke Hoseok as his orgasm washed over him, driving the other over the edge too. Hoseok’s cum painted Hyungwon’s chest as he collapsed in exhaustion on him. Breathing heavy, Hyungwon pulled out of Hoseok and threw the condom in the trash bin next to the bed. He grabbed some tissues from the table and cleaned himself and Hoseok off. Hoseok gazed at Hyungwon with hooded eyes.  
“Not bad for your first time huh?”  
Hoseok teased breathlessly and hugged Hyungwon to him, kissing his temple.  
“Yeah, not bad.” Hyungwon teased back while nuzzling into Hoseok’s side. Kissing his chest, Hoseok gladly cuddled Hyungwon into him.  
“How do you feel?”  
“I feel all floaty… And tired. I feel like I could sleep for a week.”  
“I think we can manage that.” Hoseok chuckled.  
Hyungwon’s head was rested on Hoseok's chest, and his arms were wrapped loosely around his torso. Hyungwon’s eyes started to close as he struggled to stay awake.  
“It's okay baby get some sleep. I've got you.” Hoseok said soothingly as he rubbed one hand over his boyfriend back. The other gently  
running his fingers through his hair.  
“I love you” Hyungwon said dreamily as he dozed off.  
“I love you too.” Hoseok gave Hyungwon one more comforting kiss on the crown of his head before he drifted off as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was late... School and elections were distracting.  
> Hope you liked it. :P


	5. A day out

Kihyun couldn't have been happier when he woke up to Changkyun tangled up in his arms.  
When Changkyun slept his hair would fall in his face and his lips would pout slightly.  
Kihyun loved how he needed to be cuddling something in order to fall asleep. Actually, he loved everything about Changkyun.   
Kihyun, who was thinking about how adorable his boyfriend was, almost didn’t notice Changkyun waking up.  
“Good morning gorgeous.” Kihyun hummed while kissing his boyfriend on the forehead.  
“Good morning.” Changkyun replied with a smile, pecking Kihyun on the lips.  
“I have an idea.”  
“Hm?” Changkyun propped himself up on one arm so he could look at his boyfriend.   
“How about we go for a ride today?” Kihyun offered.  
“What kind of ride?” Changkyun joked while Kihyun lightly hit his arm.  
“Really though, I want to do something fun today. We could go for a drive. It'd be nice.”  
“Would be able to make out?” Changkyun inquired.  
“As much as you'd like baby.”  
Changkyun smiled happily as he flung his arms around his boyfriend.   
Getting up, Kihyun noticed Hyungwon and Hoseok asleep leaning on the wall but there was no sign of Jooheon, Hyunwoo or Minhyuk.   
“Jooheon and Hyunwoo must have gone to work.” He noted.   
“Do you think Minhyuk went with Hyunwoo?” Changkyun questioned.  
Kihyun shrugged, grabbing a hold of Changkyun’s waist. “We’ll see them later either way, come on.” 

 

♡ ♡ ♡ ♡

 

“Really? You like this? I hate this song.” Changkyun complained to Kihyun, reaching over to change the station.   
“Oh no you don’t.” Kihyun scolded, hitting Changkyun’s hand away.   
“Fine… will you at least tell me where we're going?” Changkyun attempted comprised.  
“Somewhere special.” Kihyun replied while he rested his hand on Changkyun’s thigh. Rubbing his thumb in small circles.  
Changkyun looked out the window and watched the scenery as it passed by. He felt content, having Kihyun in control of the situation was oddly comforting. 

 

Kihyun took one more right turn up a hill before Changkyun realized where they were, the cliff they had went to on the first day they met. They reached the top and kihyun put the car in park.  
“Come on!” Kihyun insisted enthusiastically, quickly exiting the car himself.   
Once both boys were out of the car, Kihyun picked Changkyun up by the waist and set him on the hood, climbing up to sit next to him.  
“What are we-”  
Kihyun cut Changkyun off by giving him a quick but soft kiss.  
“Shh. Don't ask questions just do something for me. Okay?”  
“Okay?”  
“Alright so I'm going to do this-”  
Kihyun covered Changkyun’s eyes with his hands.  
“And I want you to point to a random spot.”  
Changkyun was confused beyond belief but did as he was told, pointing out his pointer finger to a random spot overlooking the town.  
“Perfect! Keep your finger there.” Kihyun took his hands off of Changkyun’s eyes.   
“Now look.”  
He looked. Where he was pointing was a little bit outside of town.  
“Kihyun can you please tell me what's going on?”  
“We're going to go there.” Kihyun said with a childish grin.  
“Go where?”  
“Too where you're pointing.”  
“Kihyun, love. There's only abandoned factories over there.”  
“That's the point!” Kihyun exclaimed, as he slid off the hood. He helped Changkyun off but not before he peppered his face in kisses.  
“Someone's affectionate.” Changkyun giggled as they both stepped back into the car.  
“Let's go.” And with that they were off yet again.

 

♡ ♡ ♡ ♡

 

Once they had driven out of town, the fact that almost every building in the area had been abandoned, had become more and more noticeable.  
“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Changkyun asked.  
“Nope. But it'll be damn fun.”   
Changkyun wasn't sure if he wanted to laugh at that statement or not, but Kihyun’s charisma got the better of him.  
“This town gives me the creeps… but I like it.” Changkyun stated.  
“Me too.”

 

They drove around the area for a bit before Changkyun saw the place that he wanted to go into.   
“Kihyun look!” He was pointing to an old rotting building. It was easily the most unsettling place they'd come across so far, and Changkyun loved everything about it. He'd always had a bit of a dangerous streak in him.  
“Let's go in there.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Positive.”  
There was a moment of silence before Kihyun sighed and gave in.  
“Alright babe, whatever you say.”  
Kihyun parked the car and made sure to lock it once they'd both gotten out. He strolled over and put Changkyun’s hand in his. Changkyun quickly retreated.  
“Are you crazy?! What if someone sees us?”  
“Do you see a single person around here?”  
Changkyun looked around and scanned the perimeter for a possible candidate, but there was barely a full patch of grass to be spying on them let alone a person. It was practically a ghost town.  
“You're right. Sorry I'm just a bit paranoid.” Changkyun grabbed Kihyun's hand again.   
“You're not paranoid, you're just cautious.”   
“Cautious you say?” Changkyun responded.  
“Mmmhmmm.” Kihyun was basically poking a bear with a stick.   
“Okay then, follow me.” Changkyun tightened his grip on his boyfriend’s hand as he pulled them forward into the building.   
They walked past the fallen door, and stepped over the debris before they continued into the first room. Kihyun let go of Changkyun’s hand to instead wrap his arms around his waist and rest his chin on Changkyun’s shoulder as they looked around.   
The room was pretty large with some broken desks and shattered lights. On the opposite wall was a door to another room and across, a staircase to the other two floors.   
“Well isn’t this nice.” Kihyun sarcastically noted.   
Changkyun laughed and rolled his eyes, not that it was visible to the boy behind him.   
“Let’s go upstairs and see if anything creepy is up there.” He said, pulling away from Kihyun and running towards the stairs.   
“Hey!” Kihyun yelled after him, laughing. “I’m not finished with you!”   
He chased after Changkyun, reaching him at the top of the stairs. Changkyun giggled as Kihyun grabbed him again.  
“I’m not letting you go this time.” Kihyun whispered in his ear.   
Changkyun’s breathing hitched as he blushed. Kihyun, noticed his boyfriend’s change in mood, and started kissing his neck. His hands made their way under Changkyun’s shirt and slowly roamed.   
Kihyun backed them both up against up the wall and continued pleasuring Changkyun little by little. Changkyun’s eyes were closed at this point and gasped as two of Kihyun’s fingers grazed his nipple.  
“You like that babe?” Kihyun teased.  
“What do you think?” Changkyun snapped in a breathy voice, rolling his head back onto Kihyun’s shoulder.   
Kihyun pinched a nipple with one hand while the other trailed down Changkyun’s chest to grab his hip.   
“You want this, baby?” Kihyun asked softly.   
Changkyun opened his eyes and turned his head to look at him.   
“Of course.” He said, kissing Kihyun gently.   
Kihyun let his hand slip down further and unbuttoned Changkyun’s jeans. Taking care of Changkyun was Kihyun's favorite thing in the world, besides Changkyun himself.   
As he removed Changkyun’s pants Kihyun took time in massaging him through his underwear.   
Changkyun moaned softly and turned his head to bury it in Kihyun’s neck, breathing in his scent. Changkyun could feel Kihyun getting harder behind him and started to grind back to pleasure him in return. Kihyun quickly brought his hand down from where it was playing with Changkyun’s nipple to grip his waist.   
“Baby you don’t have to.” He whispered “This is about you.”   
Changkyun nodded and sighed contently. Bringing both hands to Changkyun’s waistline Kihyun dipped his fingers in his underwear slowly. His fingers crept closer and closer to Changkyun’s hard length and when his hand finally grasped it he let out a muffled groan. Kihyun bit softly at his ear and let his hot breath flow over his skin. His other hand was splayed out a little below Changkyun’s hip, rubbing small circles.   
Kihyun’s hands were working magic on Changkyun and it was becoming obvious on a count of the amount of moans he was letting out. He started mumbling nonsense into Kihyun’s neck, his knees almost giving out due to the sheer pleasure and attention he was getting.  
“Don’t mumble baby.” Kihyun breathed. “Tell me what your feeling.”  
“I’m- ah. It’s so good.” Changkyun whimpered out.   
“Good, you're doing so well. I love you so much.” Kihyun praised, flicking his wrist and dragging his thumb over the head, spreading pre-cum around.   
“You do? You don’t just stay with me for sex?” Changkyun gasped, reaching to Kihyun’s free hand and intertwining their fingers.   
“God no! I adore you. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”   
“Kihyun, oh god. I love you.” He said, a few tears slipping out of his eyes. “I’m close.”  
“I’ve got you, it’s ok.” Kihyun replied, moving his hand faster.   
Kihyun turned Changkyun around and kissed him passionately. They broke apart quickly and Kihyun wiped Changkyun’s tears away with his now free hand. Changkyun bit his lip and let out a broken moan, trying to maintain eye contact with his boyfriend as he came.   
Changkyun’s sweaty hair was brushed back by Kihyun as he breathed heavily, coming down from his high.   
“Are you alright?” Kihyun asked when he thought Changkyun was stable enough to talk.   
“Yeah, that was just really intense.” Changkyun said, voice breaking at the end.  
Kihyun quickly pulled him into a hug and rubbed his back, whispering praises in his ear. Kihyun knew he wasn’t crying out of sadness but that didn’t stop him from comforting him as much as he could.   
“You’re so amazing, you did so well.” He said while petting Changkyun’s hair. Changkyun sniffled quietly as he nuzzled into Kihyun's chest.  
“You're so beautiful baby.” Kihyun cooed as he kissed the crown of his head. Continuing to rub his hands methodically over Changkyun's back, he gave him warm loving touches everywhere he could reach.  
“How do you feel?” Kihyun was tempted to tilt Changkyun's head up to meet his gaze, but decided against it given how comfortable Changkyun looked, his head now buried in the crook of Kihyun’s neck.  
“I feel tired, and cuddly.”  
Kihyun giggled at his boyfriend’s comment, pulling away and looking at him.  
“We can go get cleaned up and cuddle back at Hyunwoo’s how about that?” Kihyun proposed.   
Changkyun nodded his head and smiled. Pulling away, Changkyun looked down, only to burst out laughing. Kihyun, confused, looked down as well to see what the fuss was about. Seeing the predicament, he grinned and chuckled as well.   
The bottom of both their shirts were now smeared with cum. Kihyun shook his head and pecked Changkyun on the cheek.  
“Come on babe let's get cleaned up.” Kihyun grabbed Changkyun’s hand and led them out of the building.  
Once they were out, Kihyun unlocked the car and grabbed two spare shirts from the back. He had a feeling that this was going to happen so he came prepared.  
“Arms up.”   
Changkyun did as he was told and his shirt was pulled off in one swift movement. Kihyun made sure to give the significantly darker hickey on Changkyun’s collarbone a quick kiss, Kihyun put the clean shirt on his boyfriend.  
After changing into a new shirt himself, they leaned against the car and took in the scenery.   
“I love you Kihyun.”   
“I love you too babe.” Kihyun hummed happily.   
“Let's get back to Hyunwoo's, it's getting dark.”  
“Hmm okay.” Changkyun agreed.   
They both got in the car and sat in silence for a few seconds before Kihyun started the engine.   
He pretended not to notice Changkyun bringing the collar of the shirt up to his nose before inhaling deeply and sighing. Kihyun smiled when he realized that the shirt must have smelled like him and he reached over to interlaced their fingers.   
“Ready?” Kihyun asked.  
“Mhm.”  
“Alright baby.” He said, giving Changkyun’s knuckles a loving kiss and starting to drive. Kihyun kept one hand on the steering wheel but the other never let go of Changkyun the entire ride home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright that was a thing lol  
> We're gonna be uploading every week now since we're getting busier.   
> Enjoy the gay :P


	6. Ice cream and booze

“Hey, we’re back!” Hyunwoo called out when he and Minhyuk got home that night. The silence that followed prompted Hyunwoo to turn to Minhyuk in question.   
“Do you think they all left?”   
“Only one way to find out.” He replied, leaving Hyunwoo at the door to scout out their friends.   
Minhyuk turned right into the kitchen and made his way down the stairs to the basement. Reaching the bottom he looked around but found no one. When he got back to the top of the stairs he heard Hyunwoo talking to two different voices. Kihyun and Changkyun's voices to be exact. He quickly walked over and greeted them.  
“Minhyuk! How was your day?” Kihyun inquired in an unexpectedly bubbly tone.  
“It was good.” Minhyuk smiled gently at Hyunwoo. It was more than good, he thought, it was perfect… but he avoided the cliche.  
“What did you guys do?” Hyunwoo asked.  
Changkyun’s face went pink.  
“...Hey! Do you know where Hyungwon and Hoseok are?” Kihyun said, completely changing the subject.  
Hyunwoo and Minhyuk glanced at each other with faces that translated too ‘I don't think we want to know what they did today just go with it’  
“No we don't. I just looked in the basement but they weren't there.”  
“Hey.” Kihyun intervened, directing his attention to Hyunwoo.  
“Hm?” Hyunwoo replied.  
“Where they home alone all day?”  
“Yes. Why?”  
Kihyun and Changkyun shared a knowing look.  
“We know where they are. Follow me.”  
Kihyun lead the way and stopped when they reached the closed guest bedroom door.  
“Shh.” He ushered them to stay quiet, putting a his pointer finger up to his lips.  
Kihyun creaked the bedroom door open ever so slightly to reveal the two boys cuddling asleep, naked on the bed. Thankfully though, a blanket was covering them.  
Kihyun closed the door again, and removed his finger from his lips signaling that they could talk again.  
“That must have been their first time!” Minhyuk blurted out, quickly covering his mouth.  
“Really?!” The other three boys exclaimed in unison.  
Minhyuk lowered his hands from his face and sighed.  
“I probably wasn't supposed to tell you that.” He said, moving to sit on the couch.   
“That makes no sense! Hoseok never waits that long.” Kihyun retaliated.  
“Okay, okay,” Minhyuk’s voice got much quieter. “This stays between us and only us. Got it?”  
The three boys nodded their heads in silence.   
“Hyungwon was a virgin so he was a bit nervous to go all the way; Hoseok respected his boundaries really well. Hyungwon must have finally wanted to try it out tonight.”  
There were a few moments of silence before Changkyun spoke up.  
“Wait...how do you know all of this?”  
Minhyuk’s face turned a slight shade of pink.  
“…Hyungwon and I… We talk about it a lot…” Minhyuk murmured out. Suddenly the floor seemed to be very interesting as he kept his gaze down.  
Hyunwoo quirked an eyebrow at that.  
“Love, you talk about what exactly?”  
“I'm home!” Jooheon suddenly shouted from the kitchen. The boys had been so engrossed in conversation that that didn’t notice him arriving back.   
“Oh look, Jooheon’s here! Let's go greet him!” Minhyuk exclaimed hurriedly as he bounded off to the kitchen.  
The three boys were left standing a bit dumbfounded. They looked at each other and shrugged before making their way to the kitchen as well.   
When they walked in jooheon was busy taking things out of a brown paper bag   
“Oh no.” Hyunwoo stated.  
“Ooo booze!” Kihyun exclaimed.l  
“Ooo ice cream!” Minhyuk added.  
Changkyun scurried over to the cabinets to get out some bowls and glasses. Jooheon got out spoons and started to take requests for flavor preferences.  
“Where are Hyungwon and Hoseok?” He inquired.  
There was a wave of snickering that passed through the room.   
“They’re asleep in the guest room but I can go wake-” Minhyuk started to say but was cut off.   
As if on qu, they heard the door to the guest room swing open, followed by heavy footsteps.  
Hoseok walked into the kitchen with Hyungwon glued to his back, face buried in his shoulder.   
“He heard ‘booze’ and we came as fast as we could.” Hoseok stated while Kihyun and Jooheon started giggling like idiots.  
“I’m sure you did come as fast as you could.” Kihyun joked, elbowing Jooheon.   
Hyunwoo punched both of them in the arm, telling them to lay off.   
“Anyways…” Jooheon said, laughter dying down. “Help yourselves.” 

♡ ♡ ♡ ♡

“Minhyuk oh my god.”   
“What?” Minhyuk replied, turning to Hyungwon, drunk off his ass.   
“You didn’t tell us you were this much of a lightweight.”   
“I am not…” He said, dragging out the last word and falling into Hyunwoo even more.   
“Whatever you say.” Hoseok said, taking a swig from his bottle as Hyungwon shook his head.  
Minhyuk and Hyunwoo were sitting on the floor leaning on the couch for support. Jooheon was above them, sprawled out on said couch eating the rest of his ice cream. In the lounge chair was Kihyun with Changkyun curled up in his lap and in front of all this was Hyungwon and Hoseok who were laying on the floor in front of the TV.   
“Hyungwon are you falling asleep?” Changkyun asked incredulously at the boy whose face was now in the floor.   
A muffled groan came from him and Hoseok rubbed his back, speaking up.   
“He gets tired when he’s drunk.”  
“And what do you get to be like when you're drunk? A hussy?” Kihyun asked, acknowledging the fact that Hoseok was shirtless.   
“Yes, now screw off.”   
Kihyun laughed and wrapped his arms around Changkyun. “Gladly.”   
A shriek of laughter erupted from Minhyuk, scaring Jooheon enough for him to look up from the ice cream soup he had made. Minhyuk was currently enthralled in playing with a piece of Hyunwoo’s hair. Smiling, Hyunwoo took Minhyuk’s hand and brought him closer.   
“I’m never letting him forget this, it’s too good.” Changkyun laughed.   
“What does that mean?” Minhyuk whimpered, lip trembling.   
Changkyun’s expression suddenly fell and he sat there shocked. The silence didn’t help and Minhyuk slowly looked around at all the surprised faces as he started to cry.   
Hyunwoo quickly jumped into action, holding Minhyuk close to him and whispering in his ear. Changkyun got out of Kihyun’s grasp and kneelt in front of Minhyuk.   
“I’m sorry, I didn’t know that would affect you that much.” He said, trying to help calm him down. “You just usually aren’t that giggly is all.”  
Minhyuk looked up and met Changkyun’s gaze and smiled sadly. “I forgive you.”   
He left Hyunwoo and pulled Changkyun into a shaky hug. After a few seconds he promptly fell to the floor, pulling the other boy down with him.   
“What is happening?” Changkyun questioned from Minhyuk’s hold.   
Breaking the silence, Kihyun burst into laughter, the rest following suit soon after.   
“Angel get up.” Hyunwoo prompted Minhyuk.   
“It’s comfy here.” He slurred, holding Changkyun tighter.  
“It’s comfy over here too.” Hyunwoo stated.   
“We can cuddle.” He added when Minhyuk made no move to get up.  
“I’m up!” He giggled, letting go of Changkyun, now scrambling over to sit in Hyunwoo’s lap.  
Changkyun rolled over onto his back and clutched his chest.   
“I thought I’d never escape.”   
“Don’t be such a goof.” Kihyun said to his boyfriend.   
“How dare you.” Changkyun joked. He rolled over to his stomach and fiddled with the hem of Kihyun’s pants.   
Kihyun kicked his foot away softly. “Come here.” He said, sitting back in the chair and blushing.   
Changkyun smirked and sat back down with Kihyun, planting a kiss on his temple.   
“Ya’ll are strange.” Jooheon noted, looking around at his friends. His gaze drifted from the two couples cuddling to Hoseok and Hyungwon who had somehow started making out without anyone noticing.   
Jooheon shook his head and sighed. “Okay it’s getting late and if someone doesn’t get Minhyuk to sleep he’s gonna have a really bad day tomorrow.”  
Hyunwoo looked up from Minhyuk for a second and nodded. “I’ll take him to my room then.” He said, pulling himself and Minhyuk to a standing position. “You guys can figure out sleeping arrangements without me right?”   
“Yeah we’ll be fine, thanks.” Jooheon replied, waving him away.   
Hyunwoo supported Minhyuk while they walked towards the stairs since he was shaky on his feet.   
“Alright you can’t walk, come here.” He said picking Minhyuk up when he started to fall.   
“Byeeeeeeeeeeeee, see you guys tomorrow.” Minhyuk giggled, waving at everyone as he was carried away.   
“Where are you guys sleepin- Hyungwon stop feeling Hoseok up!” Jooheon exclaimed as he turned back to the others.   
“Sorry, couldn’t help it.” Hyungwon mumbled, pulling away from his boyfriend.   
“We’re gonna go to the guest bedroom if that’s alright?” Hoseok spoke up.  
“By all means.” Jooheon said exasperated. “I’ll just sleep here.”  
Hyungwon and Hoseok made their way upstairs, thanking Jooheon on the way.  
“Don’t be too loud.” Jooheon added quietly.  
“I heard that!” Hyungwon called down from the top of the stairs. Changkyun and Kihyun snickered together at their friend’s banter.  
“I think we’ll go to the loft then.” Kihyun said, moving Changkyun off his lap.   
“Good idea, you’ve had too much to drink anyways. Next time ease up a little.” Jooheon said, a trace of worry laced in his voice.   
“I can hold my liquor, I’m fine.” Kihyun replied, waving off Jooheon’s concern.   
“Okay, whatever. Go to sleep.” He said, putting his bowl down and covering himself with a blanket. “Turn off that light when you leave will you?”  
“Yeah no problem.” Changkyun said, half listening. He hadn’t paid much attention to how much Kihyun was drinking since he himself was a bit tipsy. He looked around at the bottles on the table and floor as Kihyun pulled him away, noticing that a fair few were around where they had been sitting.   
Brushing it off, he followed his partner to the pull out couch in the loft.   
Changkyun watched as Kihyun made the bed and got out some spare clothes they had left there at Hyunwoo’s house.  
Kihyun turned to Changkyun just as he was pulling off his top, trading it for a plain tee.   
“Hey pass me one.” Kihyun prompted, catching the shirt as Changkyun threw it. He rolled off his jeans and walked over to get his sweatpants.   
“Changkyun baby what’s that?” Kihyun said, pointing out a scatter of bruises on his newly exposed thigh. “They weren’t there a few days ago, are you ok?”  
Changkyun looked down, just realizing what was on his leg.   
“Oh no… don’t worry it’s nothing. I just fell a few days ago is all.” Changkyun explained, pulling on his pants.   
“Alright if you’re sure you’re okay…” Kihyun replied, worried.   
“I promise I’m alright, come on to bed.” He assured, pecking Kihyun’s lips.   
Kihyun’s face broke out into a smile before he spoke again. “We can fix you up tomorrow okay?”   
Changkyun nodded, crawling onto the bed. Kihyun joined, tackling him in a hug.  
They got under the covers, giggling messes, Kihyun holding Changkyun to his chest.   
“I really love you, you know that right?” He whispered.  
“I know, I love you too.” Changkyun whispered back.   
Kihyun kissed Changkyu one last time before he turned off the lamp on the table beside the bed.  
“Goodnight baby.”  
“Night Kihyun, thanks for today.”   
Kihyun could see Changkyun’s blush from the moonlight streaming in through the window.   
Kihyun smirked and hugged him closer. “No problem, sleep well.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god this took forever I'm so sorry.   
> With all the holidays and Goldfish64 getting possessed it's been busy. (Yes she got possessed... long story)   
> Hopefully we will be uploading more frequently as we got our shit together  
> Thanks for reading :)


	7. Let's look at the stars

Jooheon woke up warm and surrounded by the smell of cooking. He sat up, propping himself up with his arm, a confused expression highlighting his face because in his words ‘none of his dumbass friends could cook’. He would be damned if he let them burn down the house. He stood up groggily, walking up the stairs into the kitchen. He rubbed his eyes, confused yet again as a strange woman was in the kitchen and not one of his friends.   
“Hello?” Jooheon called out sleepily.   
The woman turned around surprised and holding a spatula.   
“Oh you're up! You must be Jooheon right? I’m Hyunwoo’s mother, Kyung. Would you mind helping with the eggs?”  
Jooheon stood in place, somewhat shocked at the quick introduction, staring back at Kyung who was looking at him expectantly.   
“Uhh yeah sure…” He said and took a utensil she offered, getting to work.   
They cooked in a comfortable silence for a while, trading tips every so often.   
“You’re really good at this hun, I only started getting good after I had to start cooking for Hyunwoo. Good thing he wasn’t that picky though, I was really young and didn’t know what I was doing at first.”   
Jooheon smiled, stirring the food. “Thank you. I work at the diner in town so I’ve had practice even though I’m not the cook. I helps to hear people yelling about food in the back every morning.”   
They laughed and started spooning the food onto the many plates Kyung had laid out beforehand.   
“Hey so you were saying how you were really young when you had Hyunwoo… I’ve never heard anything about his father… Is it too personal of a question if I ask?”  
“No it’s ok honey. His father and I met when I was still a teenager, he was a bit older. I was young and stupid and I thought I was so in love. We dated for about a year before he got me pregnant and a few months after that, when I found out, he disappeared off the face of the earth it seemed. I was devastated and my parents were so mad but I had to keep him. Hyunwoo was the only thing that kept me happy for a while until I got back on my feet and started working again. Eventually I opened up the motorcycle shop and well here we are now.”   
Jooheon paused, taken aback. “Oh god…” He started. “I can’t imagine how hard that must have been.”  
Kyung smiled softly, Jooheon could tell that she had gotten over it a while ago but there was still a trace of hurt from all that she had gone through.   
“It’s okay kid, I’m happy now. I have Hyunwoo and now all you kids to take care of.”  
Jooheon smiled at that, finishing putting the food out.   
“Now if they would only wake up on time.” She said exasperatedly.   
As if on q, Kihyun and Hyunwoo stepped into the kitchen. 

Hyunwoo smiled as Kyung opened her arms for a hug and he went in willingly.   
“Hey mom, thank you for coming.”  
Kyung pulled back and messed up his hair with a goofy grin.   
“It’s no problem, I’m always here to help.” She said while stepping back to greet Kihyun. “Also I wanted to meet all your friends.”   
Kihyun stepped forward to extend his hand out to shake.   
“Hello, I’m Kihyun. I’ve heard so much about you, mostly from Minhyuk.” He said sillily as he shook Kyung’s hand, which earned him a slap on the arm from Hyunwoo. 

“It’s nice to finally meet you Kihyun.” Kyung replied, ignoring Hyunwoo entirely. “Jooheon and I made food so go get the others so we can eat.”   
Kihyun nodded, he and Jooheon exiting. Hyunwoo turned to leave as well but was stopped by Kyung who had a grip on his wrist.   
“Hyunwoo how is Minhyuk? Your phone call wasn’t much to go on.”  
Hyunwoo turned to look at her and sighed. “He drank too much, we made him go to sleep early so hopefully he doesn’t have much of a headache today.”  
Kyung nodded in understanding. “Ah the poor boy, I’ll make sure he drinks lots of water. I know how bad hangovers can be.”   
“Mom!”  
“What? You seriously don’t think I’ve never drank?”  
“Well not that much…” He replied wearily.   
Kyung rolled her eyes, pushing Hyunwoo towards the door. “Go get Minhyuk already.”  
She shooed him out, earning apologies and laughter from her son, and then busied herself with getting water.   
♡ ♡ ♡ ♡

“Minhyuk, honey wake up.” Hyunwoo said quietly, softly shaking his sleeping boyfriend. He leaned down, whispering softly to him, “Baby, mom and Jooheon made food.”   
Minhyuk opened one eye slowly, looking at Hyunwoo skeptically. “I would get up but everything hurts.” He finally got out.   
“Then I’ll carry you.”

♡ ♡ ♡ ♡

“There you all are,” Kyung said, looking up from her food as Hyunwoo entered the kitchen holding Minhyuk. “I was starting to worry that you had fallen asleep again.”  
Hyunwoo laughed, setting Minhyuk down and getting him water. Minhyuk thanked him as he sat down to dig in.   
While Hyunwoo was gone, Hyungwon, Hoseok and Changkyun had joined the others.   
“It’s nice to meet all your friends finally,” Kyung addressed her son, making small talk.   
“I agree,” He replied, smiling with the others.   
Wiping her mouth with a napkin she spoke again, “So what are you all up to today?”   
“Well I wanted to spend time with you if you’re staying longer.” Jooheon replied, getting up to wash his dish.   
A chorus of agreement was echoed after and Kyung smiled, happy that her son’s friends cared enough to get to know her.   
“Sounds good to me. Once we are all cleaned up we can go play a game in the living room?” She asked.   
“How about cards?” Hyungwon suggested. “I bet you ten bucks that I’ll beat Hoseok.”  
He laughed as Hoseok defended himself.  
“You’re on!”

♡ ♡ ♡ ♡

Seven rounds of cards, four breaks and five losses to Hoseok later they finally stopped playing. Kihyun, the all around champion, got up and stretched.  
“It’s getting late, I think I’m gonna head upstairs.”   
“I’ll go with you.” Changkyun smiled.   
Kyung looked at the time surprised, “I should get going anyways, it’s been fun but I have work tomorrow.”   
Minhyuk nodded, cleaning up the cards, “Is it alright if I go in with Hyunwoo tomorrow?”   
“Of course, you’re always welcome.” She hesitated, smirking.”As long as he gets at least some work done.”  
Minhyuk blushed but laughed nonetheless. “I promise.”  
“Hey,” Hoseok spoke up, “Would Hyungwon and I be able to go too? We’ve been wanting to check it out for a while now. We could even help if you needed.”  
“Boys that would be lovely, thank you.” She got up. “Now come on bring it in, I want my goodbye hugs.” 

She opened her arms and all seven of them piled in at once, making a slightly uncomfortable but still loving group hug.  
Kyung left, getting more hugs from Minhyuk and Jooheon as she walked out the door.  
Waving at the others, Changhyun and Kihyun made their way upstairs. Everyone else, deciding it was late enough, also turned in for the night. 

♡ ♡ ♡ ♡

Changkyun flopped on the bed, wincing slightly but not enough for Kihyun to notice. Sighing, he turned and looked out the window. “The stars are beautiful tonight, do you think we could look at them for a bit?”  
“Oh yeah, woah. The sky is never this clear. Come on, I’ll show you something.” Kihyun made his way to the window, opening it quietly and beckoning his boyfriend over over.   
They climbed through the window, stepping out onto the flat edge of the roof.   
Kihyun smiled brightly, looking up and taking Changkyun’s hand. “I want to show you the stars.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow it's been so long I'm so sorry omg

**Author's Note:**

> This will (hopefully) be updated every 2 days  
> Comment any ideas or requests for another fic if you want.  
> We hope you enjoy ^-^


End file.
